Suspicion
by Emi.x
Summary: He watched her make her away across the hall, looking every bit as delicious as he remembered. He cursed himself. They were apart to save her, weren't they? He had spent months trying to forget her... but how could he forget the only person he had ever allowed in? He had to, it was the only way to keep her from experiencing the inevitable pain being with him would bring. Wasn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **new story to be shit at updating. Shoot me, science degrees are hard, and if I'm gonna write, its gotta be a lil bit of what I fancy. Don't know where to take this, gonna be a lot of twists, so bear with it. C&A will be together... ideas are welcome aha.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Her perfectly rounded bum was cupped by her sleek black dress, while her boobs were accentuated perfectly by the opening at the top of the dress. Her stomach was flat and flawless, shown off by the clingy material.

The dress was a simple black one. The straps on the shoulders were thick, and travelled along what would have been her bra line, showing off a seductive but classy amount of cleavage, without making the look cheap. Her arms were bare, except for the bracelets that hung loosely around her wrist. The plain black material went down to knee level, hugging her skin along the way, while the back didn't start until just above where he knew her bum began. Her legs were bare, and never ending. It felt like he had to search for the black court shoes that enclosed her feet.

It took all of his will power to draw his eyes away from the creamy bare skin exposed on her back, banishing memories of him kissing it as he lost himself in her. He watched her lower herself elegantly into a barstool, and rest her head on one of her hands, lost in thought, void of emotion. He was glad people were too busy enjoying their meal to notice his sudden distraction.

He kept watching her, his eyes unmoving. He watched as a male placed his hand gently onto her shoulder, dragging her from her thoughts, causing her to turn to him. She smiled at him, and he took a seat. He watched as the male took her hand in his, raising it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss there, causing the brunette to blush and giggle slightly.

It was painful but he was unable to turn away, frozen by the crushing realization. Of course she wasn't here alone; nothing in her line of work would cause her to come here, and neither would personal interest. Well she had personal interest in the charity, but not the bank balance to warrant her attendance to this particular fund raiser. This was a chance for rich men and women to show off their disposable income and feel good about themselves in the process. It was ideal for an early date; show her you are rich but yet charitable. Seems she had attracted herself another millionaire.

He frowned slightly, wondering why she had agreed to come to this benefit. He had told her in no uncertain terms to stay away from him, for her safety and his sanity. The guy she turned him into was not who he really was, and it was just a matter of time before he hurt her. Him telling himself that was what had kept him away from her these last months.

But yet here she was, at a benefit she knew his parents were holding. He cursed her inability to do as she was told. He was a man that practiced self-control, but had none when it came to her; and she knew that just as much as he did. He was a selfish man, and what he wanted he got.

And right now what he wanted was her. These last few months without her had been hell, but he couldn't trust himself. It was only going to end in heartbreak and pain; and he couldn't inflict that pain onto her, not a gentle and nurturing soul like her. Not someone as innocent and trusting as her, he couldn't be the one to ruin her. He wasn't that much of a monster, even he knew that.

He couldn't keep her safe, so he pushed her away.

But yet here she was, so beautiful, and just like he remembered her. So captivating, that even when she was with another man, she consumed all his thoughts, demanded all of his attention.

Still watching her, he watched as the man draped an arm around her. He was watching so intently that he saw the momentary hesitation before she responded; he saw the look of disgust on her features that barely had a chance to settle before being replaced with a smile as she leaned into the man. He felt his heart beat quicken as he realised he could watch no longer.

Something was happening behind the scenes in her life. Seems she was just as incapable at keeping herself safe as he was.

Excusing himself from the table, he made his way to the nearest male restroom he could get to without her spotting him. He had a phone call to make.


	2. Chapter 2: She

**A/N:** we all have those days where we look into a mirror and feel like this? maybe the next chapter won't be so weirdly written mehhh. I hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter Two: She**

She slowly swirled in front of the mirror, making sure everything appeared flat and how it should be. She cursed herself for agreeing to do this, but quickly remembered she had very little choice. What she had to do was simple, surely she could keep it together long enough to get this done quickly and painlessly for all those involved.

Who knew, maybe for a change her life would be easy, and he wouldn't turn up to the event. It wasn't completely out of habit for him not to attend the occasional few, especially when his work was so busy. Which she knew it was; the news was riddled with his latest conquests, and lacking pictures of him at benefits.

She knew it was unhealthy to subscribe to news articles relating to him on google, but she couldn't stop herself. It was the only way she could make sure he was OK, the only way she could believe that this was really what he wanted. His success was the only thing stopping her from going to Escala and begging him to take her back; he was flourishing more so than before.

Deep down she knew this was his coping mechanism, the way he dealt with pain. The only two ways he knew how; to bury himself in work, and then after a long hard week bury himself in a submissive.

But after the words he had said, she doubted she knew him at all. Maybe that was just a part of who he was after all, and nothing she could do would change that. Maybe the effect she had on him wasn't strong enough. Maybe she was just the plain person she had always thought of herself as. She wasn't the cure everyone thought she was.

She sighed, and sat down onto her bed, busying herself with putting her earrings into her ears. She could only hope she looked presentable, for she had absolutely no desire to leave her apartment; like most days.

She looked into the mirror she had sat down almost in front of, and truly studied her features; seeing herself for what she really thought she looked like. Nasty comments flashed through her mind like always, nibbling away at any remaining esteem she had been holding onto. It took all of her strength not to curl into a ball and give in like she had so many times before.

How could she have thought he would have been happy with her? She was plain and mousey. Her skin was a plain cream colour, which lacked the ability to tan. Her blue eyes looked too big for her head, the colouring of them an unattractive contrast to her pale skin and sunken cheeks.

Her hair felt limp as she twirled a loose strand around her finger. She quickly attached the strand to the first pin she found in disgust, before standing from the bed in favour of pacing; unable to look at her appearance for a moment longer for fear she would slip into the same despair she fell into almost every other night.

She hoped this man was as punctual as she had been told; she had ten minutes till he was due to arrive at her apartment, and she doubted she could wait a moment longer than that.

Slowing her pacing once more, she flattened her dress once more, and pushed her feet into the heels she had chosen to wear. With much debating, she finally decided to go to the mirror once more.

She checked over her hair, pinning down any remaining strands and ensuring the long strands that were hanging loose were curled. She checked her eye makeup, finding no flaws, before reapplying her lipstick for the final time. She ran her powder brush over her cheeks once more, making sure they were grease free, and that her cheeks looked flushed.

Grabbing a shawl, she wrapped it around her shoulders, and left her bedroom. She took a seat on the chair closest to the front door, swallowing down any nerves threatening to surface. For once she needed to be strong; she needed to ooze confidence and charm. She had to be witty, she had to be beautiful, and she had to be a trophy.

She had to be everything that he hadn't expected her to be. She had to be a sham. He had never asked her to be anything but herself. It made her sick to think about; he had been so hot, then suddenly so cold.

He had his house keeper pack her belongings and his head of securities number one take her to a flat he had purchased for her. She had been given the deeds and the man had left. Left her alone in her despair, and alone in the world.

She had wasted no time in selling the place, and finding herself a new one. She could never stay in a place he had bought to use to dispose of her in. The thought sickened her to her stomach. It made her feel sicker than the heart ache did; then the loneliness did. He had given her everything and more, just to snatch it away again. He had given her a patch of heaven, teased her with it, and then threw her from it.

She had come crashing back to the real world pretty quickly.

The knock on the door startled her back to reality, and she quickly stood once more. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Swallowing down the rising bile, she made her way to the door, putting on her brightest smile as she did so.

She could do this.


	3. Seeds of Doubt

**Seeds of Doubt**

_A/n: This is a flashback to when they were still together and the first seeds of doubt were sewn into Christians mind. Sorry update took so long, I literally have no spare time between work and uni :( damn science degree and need for money!_

The smile on her face was bright as she left the master bedroom. Her behind stung slightly from the hit he had managed to land as she made a run for it. She raced for the island in the centre of the kitchen, and ran to the other side before ducking down.

She could hear his footsteps as he made his way to where he thought she had gone.

"You know I will find you," His voice rang clear around the kitchen, and she smirked to herself. That was what she counted on. It would be what she always counted on.

She heard his footsteps once more, and she began to crawl around the island, ensuring he didn't find her just yet.

"Sir," She sighed, maybe the footsteps weren't his after all. When would they ever get to do something without being interrupted? "Ms Lincoln is on her way up."

There came no reply, and so she stayed where she was. All too quickly she heard the ping of the elevator doors as they opened.

"Ms Lincoln," The voice from before announced. She fought the urge to stand, instead choosing to wait and listen.

"All alone I see," She could hear the smirk on Ms Lincolns face as she spoke, making her hand twitch in the manner he usually said his did when she used her smart mouth.

"No," His answer was short and blunt. "What do you want?"

She didn't know whether to listen in, or to stand and make herself known. It was rude to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help but think this would be the only way to find out what the women was here for.

"So, still infatuated with your little pet then," There was poison in the elder ladies voice as she spoke, making her hairs stand on end.

"She's no pet Elena! You have no right to talk about her like that," he growled in response. "But either way it's no business of yours."

"Of course it's business of mine Christian!" She spat. "This new infatuation of yours could cost you gravely! You are losing focus, becoming weak. You are losing your ruthless streak that made you the business man you are today."

"Once again Elena, my empire is no concern of yours. I have paid you back, with interest. I have invested in your business, given you revenue when no one else would even bother looking twice at your failing business," His voice is cold.

"When you had a real sub, you were a real man, a force to be reckoned with in every aspect of your life. When you were living the lifestyle I taught you, you were invincible in all of your conquests. Do you really think that this is what you want? How long do you think this newest brunette can hold your interest before you get bored? You are a sadist Christian, nothing more, nothing less. You are incapable of giving someone more, so I don't know why you keep trying with this one! She can't satisfy your needs, just like you can't satisfy hers. She needs a loving flowers and hearts man, while you need a spineless brunette that you can whip into submission. Although they never last," She hears footsteps, the soft clink of heels as Elena moves towards Christian. She knows she should stand, but she can't. She needs to know what will happen next. "The only one that ever lasted was me, Christian. I am what you need, not her."

"Don't you dare touch me," his voice is little more than a growl, and followed by his hasty footprints as he retreats. "I don't need you."

She decides now is when she should make herself known.

"Hello Elena," She says as she stands from her hiding place. "I think it's time you leave."

"I don't think that is your choice Anastasia," The older woman replies, turning to glare at the brunette. "The longer this goes on Christian, the more you will hurt her. Is that what you want? You want to hurt and destroy this youngster? You don't have a heart, you aren't incapable of love. Love is for weaklings Christian; and you are not weak like her; you are strong like I am. She already thinks of herself as more, you need to end this."

"That's because she is more Elena," His voice was quiet. "Ana was right, you need to leave now."

"Hmph," Elena turned to leave, escorted by Taylor. "You are making a grave mistake Christian." She stated before entering the awaiting elevator.

She turned to Christian, who stood there motionless.

"She is a manipulative old hag Christian, pay her no attention," She said, walking towards him. "She knew you during a tough time, a time when you needed guidance. She took advantage of you. You have the largest heart I have ever known. Just because you have never felt love towards another woman, does not mean that you don't care. You care for them all, hence why you make the contract, to make sure you don't push them too far, and so that they enjoy it as well as you. If you were a true sadist, you would not set limits, you would just push them."

She took his head in her hands, and he gently leant into her hands, lost eyes looking into hers.

"You just needed to find the right person to teach you how to love," She said, smiling sweetly at him. "It's hard, we both know that, but we are doing our best. I don't know if what we are doing is right or wrong, but what I do know is that you are the most amazing man I know. In the month we have known each other, the changes in you are enormous, and I can't imagine life without you."

"I can't imagine life without you either…" His voice is small as he looks into her eyes. "And that's what scares me more then anything."


	4. Chapter 4: Scheming

**Scheming. **

_This is brought to you by free pizza from work and relentless energy drink. _

"You must want revenge for what he did to you Ana?" Her voice is like poison, seeping through Ana's skin, into her core. "For him treating you like you were his ultimate, then casting you aside like you were nothing."

"Revenge isn't really my thing," Ana replies, sipping her coffee slowly, cautiously. Why did she agree to meet this woman?

"I thought about as much, lucky I had a backup plan really," Her smirk sends shivers down Ana's spine, chilling her, making her hairs stand on end. "Let's put it in more simple terms shall we? I want you to do something for me, something to hurt Christian, and drive him back into my arms."

"He doesn't want you, you took advantage of him," Ana can't help but wonder if this is really a good place to have this conversation. A crowded coffee shop in the middle of the day was hardly a good time to talk about these things. "Nothing will ever drive him back to you. He hires blondes to work for him, as he has no attraction to them due to you, and what you did to him. Besides, I still love him, I could never hurt him. Least of all to drive him back into the arms of the woman that molested him as a teenager."

"Our relationship was consensual Ana, I simply taught him how to fuck," She smirked. "And I know you know I was a good teacher. I bet he had you orgasming on cue.

"The thing is, is I haven't found another submissive anywhere near as good as he was. To be honest with you, I haven't found another man that can fuck as well as he could, even when he was a fifteen year old adolescent and still had much to learn. It's not a matter of love when it comes to me and him; it's a matter of need. A matter of kindred souls needing each other. And I will do anything to get him back. I will crush anyone that gets in my way; I don't care how many people I have to hurt, or what I have to do to get him back.

"To say the least, I am a dangerous woman right now. A dangerous woman who is much more resourceful then you, stronger then you, and far more manipulative. If hurting him is the only way to bring him back, than hurt him I will; and the only person with the power to hurt him is you."

"What on God's green Earth makes you think what you just told me will make me want to help you?" Ana replies, feeling more than a little uneasy. To be frank, she felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't seen Christian since he cruelly threw her out two months, three weeks and two days ago. She hadn't had an email from the man, not a text, not a letter, not a phone call. He hadn't even bothered to have his security keep tabs on her. That was not the actions of a Christian that was in love with her. "Besides, Christian is nothing like you."

"I will repeat my previous statement one last time, I am a dangerous woman with resources and money at my disposal," Elena's eyes were glazed with pride at the measures she had put in place to make sure this ran smoothly. Provided she knew Christian as well as she thought she did.

"So you said. But how does this affect me?"

"Let's just say I have kept a close eye on a few of your more dear friends," Elena told her, pulling out a folder and placing it on the table between them. "I must say, that friend of yours, José Rodriguez is quite good looking. I spent many an hour observing the photographs they took of him, imagining what I would do if I got him in my playroom."

Ana grabbed the folder Elena had placed between them, throwing it open. Inside was a document, complete with multiple details of José's life; his date of birth, place of birth, social security number, schools he attended, achievements he has, places he used to work and multiple other details. It was much like the one Christian had made of her before she was his submissive, before she was his more.

Moving the document to the side, Ana's hand flew to her mouth. Inside the file were hundreds of photographs of her best friend going about his daily business. There were images of him in the shower, relaxing on the sofa, cooking, eating, shopping, driving, at bars and multiple other places.

"How? Why?" Ana's voice was quiet, she was shocked and swallowing the bile that threatened to rise. The lengths this woman had gone to was truly frightening. Maybe Christian had been right in the beginning telling her to stay away, that he was trouble. It was easily said, but much harder in reality.

"You know why, as for the how… I don't think you need to know," Elena smiled widely. "Quite well sculpted, isn't he?" She laughed. "No Christian, but still."

"Is this the reason you think I will do what you want? Because you have images of my best friend?" Ana tried to sound more confident then she felt. Elena laughed, and pulled out another folder. Ana snatched it immediately, and found a similar collection of photographs and the same document, this time about Kate.

"Two friends," Elena smiled coyly. "I think taking José will be more efficient though, your other friend has ties to the Greys via Elliot, meaning if I took her, Christian may get involved. And if he found out it was me, which he most likely will what with his thorough methods, I will never get him back. But that won't stop me from trying if need be."

Ana stood arubtly, grabbing the folders as she did so, turning to leave.

"You will have to do better than that Elena," Ana stated. "You may be a paedophile, but I don't think that will escalate to kidnapping. And if it does, I have enough evidence here to put you away for a long, long time."

"You will live to regret that Ana," Elena called after her as she left. Time to up her game it seemed.

_So, what do you want from the next chapter? The up-ing of Elena's game, more of Ana and Christian's past? Or shall we go back to the present? The car ride with Ana and the mysterious man? Or shall we go back to the ball room? Or shall I surprise you all and pick? Hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for all the favourites, alerts, reviews and support!_


	5. Chapter 5: Upping the Game

A/n: I know this isn't the chapter you wanted, but the next one is. This has been written with burnt and cut fingers, love my job ;) HAPPY NEW YEARS PEPS

"I think we need to talk," She whispered into the phone. After the shock had slowly began to fade away, she realised she needed to act. She should have listened the first time. She had been warned, but being the ever stubborn woman she was, of course she hadn't listened. She decided the woman had been crying wolf, trying to intimidate her.

After all the shit she had already been dragged through, she couldn't help but wonder what the hell she had done in her life to be punished so cruelly and so often. In five short months she had lived a thousand different lives. For the first two months each day had been exhilarating, a new experience, and a rollercoaster of emotions. The first two months had been almost perfect, except for how they ended.

Then came the following two months; the crushing despair, the never ending pain. They had been desolate, lonely days. Those two months were spent licking wounds, trying to rebuild herself. She had spent two months trying to forget him, trying to be even a fraction of the woman she was when he was around. She had forced herself to eat at least one meal a day, forced herself to swallow every morsel she put into her mouth, and forced herself not to bring it back up. But yet she couldn't seem to stop her mind from repeating that evening over and over, and she couldn't stop her subconscious from sneering at her, telling her how worthless she was. She couldn't stop telling herself she was a plain, mousey brunette who hadn't deserved the attention she had had bestowed on her.

However, she still forced herself out of bed, and into to work where she did her best to fit in. To try and feign happiness, to go to lunch with co-workers, and even once she forced herself to the bar afterwards. She forced herself to put make up on her face, and to wear clothes that made her look professional. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force herself to forget about him. She couldn't force herself to not love him; because it just seemed so natural and right.

Then, three weeks and five days ago, Kate had intervened. She had forced her out, she had forced her to smile, and she felt it become more natural. The harsh words her best friend spoke to her almost did the trick. She was back to eating normal amounts, and was getting over four hours of sleep a night.

She was almost her old self, at least when she was in public. The moment she was alone, she always sank back into the never ending despair. She still cried herself to sleep every night, and she still shied away from mirrors as her reflection still sickened her, but she was getting there.

Then, five days ago she had a phone call. The number was unknown, but that day she had woken up feeling ready to embrace the new day, and to take any surprises in her stride. So she answered, and so she agreed to the meeting. Not that she had been given much choice.

So two days later she walked into that coffee shop.

And three days later she was a heap on the floor, feeling worse than she had three weeks and six days ago, before Kate intervened.

"I wondered when I would get your call, Ana," Elena sneered into the phone. "Ready to discuss some details now?"

She sniffed loudly, and nodded her head in defeat, tears falling thick and fast. How had she let this happen?

"I need an answer Ana," Elena growled into the phone.

"Yes," Her voice was small, and she wondered if Elena could even hear her.

"Good, because I would hate to imagine what would happen if I was to let them loose on Kate," Elena told her, enjoying what Ana had been reduced to. "What with her being the attractive, curvaceous thing she is."

Ana bit her tongue, holding back the malicious words threatening to be spat from her mouth. Fear and upset melted away, replaced with a burning rage. Who the hell did she think she was?

"I will be in touch dear," and with that she hung up the phone.

In a rage, and no longer wanting to be a victim she felt herself become blinded. Standing suddenly, she threw her phone, satisfied with the rush she felt after. That bitch would pay; two can play at this game. No one can fuck with her friends, and expect to get away with it.

Two can play this game.

Being the victim was just too draining. Besides, how could she get revenge if she was just a crying heap on the floor? José deserved more from her. And she deserved more than this.


	6. Chapter 6: David

**A/N:** oh look at this one, brought to you inspired by the band HURT. Setting things straight as I am muddling you all, the ballroom is present, and the content of the chapters flow chronologically unless otherwise stated (The chapters aren't chronological though if that makes sense?) . So the chapter breaks represent the forward flow of time, unless I make a note saying otherwise. Also, Ana does own her own apartment, but she lives in the same block of flats/apartments as Kate. Special thanks to Kathd16, and a quick thank you to all you readers for putting up with my less than amazing updating skills!

Ana clutched José's hand tightly in her own two hands, pulling his hand to her lips, gently kissing his knuckles.

"I am so sorry, if only I wasn't so stubborn," a silent tear escaped Ana's eyes as she whispered to her friend, gently lowering his hand to the bed, in favour of gently stroking his hair before running her hand over the spattering of stubble on his face. "You would be safe and laughing, capturing beautiful moments with your camera."

She stood from her chair, leaning forward and gently kissing José on his forehead. She saw his eye lids flutter, as his eyes moved slightly under them.

"I will make her pay José," She said, once she was sure he wouldn't wake. She gently ran her hand over his face once more, before turning to leave the room.

"You OK Steele?" Kate asked, as she stepped into the hall. Ana quickly wiped away the single tear track and walk to Kate embracing her in a strong hug. "Let's get you home."

And in that moment Ana knew she would do whatever it took to keep this blonder before her safe.

"Ana darling, how are you?" Elena cooed into the phone, sending shivers down Ana's spine.

"Skip the pleasantries, what do you want?" Ana snapped in reply, not wanting to speak to this woman for a moment longer than needed.

"Oh, someone is feeling a bit touchy this morning," Elena laughed. "Seems I have a need for you sooner than I thought. It seems Christian is going to the benefit after all, took a lot of convincing on my part, but we got there in the end." She cackled into the phone once more. "And I have a friend whose previous date for this benefit has become incapacitated by some horrible car accident, tragic really." Ana shuddered, sure Elena had a hand to play in this horrible car accident. "It wasn't fatal, don't worry, just left her slightly immobile for the next few weeks; meaning he needs a new date. He's a lovely man, I'm sure you two will get along just fine. I will email you the time and date, and any other details you may need. I take it you have a dress you could wear?"

"Yes," Ana replied.

"Good," Elena paused. "I am going to book you in at my salon to have your nails done with me, so I can talk you through how you should act. I cannot afford anything to be left to chance. I will email you the time and date. Good bye."

And just like that she was gone, and Ana's day was ruined.

Ana slid into the car with as much grace as she could manage, pleasantly surprising herself in the process. He released her hand and shot her a shy smile, closing the door behind her, going around to his side of the car rather than making her slide across the cold leather seats in the back of his car.

She smiled broadly at him as he took the seat beside her, closing the door behind him. He reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze and Ana couldn't help but wonder how nervous she must really look.

"So what has Elena told you of me?" He asked with a smile. "She told me you are an assistant to a commissioning editor at SIP, but that is about it."

"That's because there is little else to say," Ana smiles sweetly at him. "She has told me nothing of you I am afraid."

"Then what possessed you to agree to this date?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Ana couldn't deny he was good looking, but he barely held a candle to Christian.

"Elena is a friend, and I trust her not to set me up on a bad date," She replied, batting her eye lashes at him sweetly. "So what is it you do then?"

"I am a surgeon," He said with a smirk. "And looking at you, I can't see a single thing I would change."

"A plastic surgeon then," Ana said, blushing and unsure how to take the compliment. He laughed slightly, and nodded.

"That's how I met Elena," He explained. "Both being in business of beauty and vanity, we attended many of the same events. How about you? Did you meet her through Christian?"

Ana sighed, of course he knew about her and Christian, the whole world did. They hardly tried that hard to escape the pictures in the beginning.

"Something like that, we didn't really get on at first," She replied with a smile. "You know how protective she can be, and how girls are."

"Yes, that is true, I'd hate to be on her bad side," He shoots her a dashing smile, and shifts in his chair so he is now facing forward. Ana felt a sense of relief, as the smile she tried to muster in return to his was little more than a grimace.

She felt her heart beat accelerate, and her stomach sink to the floor. Tonight was not her lucky night it would appear, and she cursed herself for thinking this would be easy. She ripped her eyes away from his retreating copper hair, and turned her attention back to the male stood beside her, clutching her arm.

"Ana! What a surprise," Grace exclaimed, as she greeted Ana, lightly kissing her on the cheek, albeit somewhat awkwardly seeing as her date refused to let go of her arm.

"How nice to see you again, David," Grace turned to the male. He smiled at her, and quickly took Ana away, much to Ana's relief and annoyance. He had no right to drag her away, but she couldn't help but feel like she had been saved from a never ending series of questions she would rather avoid.

He led her to the bar rather than their table, and let Ana sit on a stool first, before taking the one beside her, turning it so he was facing her.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked her, smiling warmly once more. Ana smiled back, and hesitated before answering, alcohol wasn't really her thing, and she doubted having beer here would help her to fit in.

"Surprise me," She gave him a toothy smile, and he nodded in return, swivelling in his chair and leaning forward in a bid to attract the attention of the bar man.

She took this moment to scrutinize the man before her, confused by the mixed vibes he sent her. He was attentive for the most part, asking her questions and seemingly genuinely interested in her reply. He seemed nice, but that whole thing with dragging her from Grace had alarm bells ringing in her mind. As well as the question involving Christian, do people really ask questions involving an ex on their first date?

But, then again, with Christian being here, would Elena really want to set her up with someone with an overbearing personality? She needed Ana out of the picture, surely she would want to set her up and make her happy, thus driving Christian back to Elena.

Ana shuddered as a thought crossed her mind, what if he was over bearing and violent? His threats making her stay in line and make Christian jealous, inadvertently of course. Elena would be in a win win situation; Ana would be suffering in the way Elena had always wanted her to.

"Here you go," He said as he placed the drink before her, dragging Ana from her thoughts. Well it was too late to think about Elena's intentions now; Ana was in far too deep.

"What have we here then?" Ana asked, eyeing the concoction before her suspiciously. Hindsight being the wonderful thing it is, has now alerted her she should have picked her own drink and kept an eye on her alcohol intake, since his intentions could be far from innocent.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, smirking at her, and sipping his own drink, a carbon copy of hers. Feeling trapped, she could do little but nod in response with a slight smile. His answering smile was all white teeth and Ana once more couldn't help but feel inadequate. "Then drink up."

Preventing her eyes from widening in shock, she simply obeyed, taking a hesitant sip of the fruity cocktail. It was a mixture of fruits she couldn't place, and a weak burn followed the mixture down her throat.

"No need to be so hesitant," He said necking his down in one. He gestured Ana to do the same, and so she did. Once again he smiled at her in return. "Excuse me while I go to the bathroom."

She watched him leave, and turned to play with her now empty glass. She felt a shudder travel down her spine, and uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach. He knew she was there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Expecting?**

Everything seemed much more significant now she could feel his eyes on her. Every movement was being scrutinized and over analysed by his brilliant mind, or at least that's what her over imaginative brain was telling her. She felt trapped by the questions swimming through her mind; she could feel her body tingling with want just by knowing his eyes were on her.

Her body was still so in tune with his, her body as traitorous as ever. She knew he was watching her, and she realised it was decision time. Does she break down? Let him know she is dead without him, or does she play this charade and make him think she can live without him?

She quickly stood from her seat, feeling her heart rate increase. If she ran to Christian now, he would be able to save her. She slowly eased back into her seat, cursing her inability to think clearly under his gaze. He didn't want her anymore, he didn't care about her. Why was he going to help her when he tossed her aside without so much as a second thought?

She placed her elbow on the bar, and shifted so she could rest her head on her hand, hoping to keep her face void of the battle she was going through in her head. She guessed it was time to make him think she didn't need him, like he had proved to her.

Ana blinked hard, and remembered her promise to herself. To make Elena pay, to prove she wasn't some little mouse she could push over. Although she didn't know how to do it, she knew the best way was to prevent her from getting Christian, but she wasn't sure how she would manage this one yet, since the man didn't want her anymore; not even as a friend.

A hand touched her gently on the shoulder, causing Ana to return from her thoughts and turn in her seat. Remembering herself, she smiled warmly at the male, who took a seat in front of her.

David took her hand, and raised it to his mouth, placing a delicate kiss onto the back of her hand. She blushed, partially because she was unused to this sort of attention and partially because she could still feel _his_ gaze on her, making her wish it was him who was kissing her hand. She giggled slightly, pushing the thought to one side, and remembering how her mother or Kate would respond to such an action; bashfully.

She saw a shift in his eyes, and cursed herself as she realised he had drawn confidence from her response. He leant forward and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and it was all she could do not to shove his arm off of her and walk away from him. She felt her facial features rearrange themselves into a picture of disgust, and she quickly pulled back the calm exterior she had previously exuded, and pulled her lips into a small smile.

She realised how weird their current position looked, and so leaned into him resting her head on his upper arm. At that moment, she realised her was no longer staring at her, and bit her lip to prevent her sigh from escaping. Seems he had gotten the message, and Ana cursed the sadness she was feeling as a result. What else had she really expected?


End file.
